I Promised You The Moon
by Invader Bean
Summary: Zim always keeps a promise... Always... And so will Gir...    Sad litte One-shot fic I wrote...


**A/N:**

Okay, this is a very sad idea I got after reading **'Moonlight'** by **Phantom of Spades**...

When writing this, I started late friday night, and actually wrote into the next morning... Then I discovered that I couldn't write the story unless it was bloody **One o' clock in the morning** or something, so... Yeah, I've been realy tired.

...

Anway, this... Didn't come out as good, nor as sad, as it could have been... It was much sadder in my head, just thinking about this story made me cry... And I never cry, like, ever... I'm almost crying now...

Anyway, I, of course, do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen does... And he'd probably be ashamed by how non-insane this story is...

* * *

><p>…<p>

He stared down at the planet that lay below him, watching it spin. He had acknowledged, somewhere in his confused and sometimes scary mind, that it _was_ a beautiful planet... With it's blues, greens, and other colors he'd forgotten the names of. Heh... It reminded him of crayons sometimes...

Whatever happened to his crayons, anyway? He could have sworn he'd brought them with him... Yep, he'd definitely put them in his head for later, but when later came, his crayons were gone, replaced with a mushy thing that was made up of lots and lots of colors with bits of paper with words on them stuck in it. He'd named it Steve, but then he'd got hungry, and now he couldn't find Steve anymore...

The little robot had been staring down at the planet for a long time, sometimes the large shiny star on the other side of the planet flashed in his eyes and made them hurt. Yep, he'd been here a long, long time. Longer than most of his Angry Monkey Show's lasted... That was a _very_ long time! It was like... Longer than the Acne Blast Man commercials!

Cyan eyes narrowed slightly in thought, and a square pink tongue stuck out of a metal mouth. The little robot smacked it's lips in contemplation. He liked the rock he was sitting on... It was nice and rocky... But he was also curious...

With an excited giggle, the little robot jumped up and rocketed – literally – across the bland gray landscape full of craters and rocks... Lots of rocks. Giggling madly, the little robot's eyes managed to focus on a crumpled shape about a mile ahead, and his smile widened even more.

Within a minute, he arrived at the crumpled heap of metal, and landed with a 'whoosh', sending space dust flying out in little rings around him. He stared up at the metal shape, for a moment forgetting what it was...

_Then_ he remembered! It was Mastah's special spare... Es-cah-peh shipy... Thing...

But... The ship was all crinkly now... It had hit the ground with a big "Sha-Bang!" that made the little bit's in his head shake around... It kinda hurted... But anyway, now the shippy didn't look like the Mastah's space ship anymore, now it was all crinkly on one side, and the other side was almost all gone...

Blinking a little as the thought of eating the tuna he had stored in his left elbow crossed his mind – even though it would probably be all moldy by now – the little robot crawled up the crinkled side of the ship, and through the shattered window.

"I'm HOOOOOMMMMMEEE!" The little robot shouted, even though there was no need. The only two things on the planet that could respond were already here, after all.

A rounded purple shape rose from the floor with a squeak, teetering slightly towards it's left. It did so because it's left antler was connected to it's head by some thickly applied duck tape someone had written the words; "Piggy was here." on with pink Sharpie marker.

"Nya!" The little purple moose called happily, waving it's nubby arms at the cyan-eyed robot. As it waved, it moved forward slightly, and into a patch of light that streamed through the broken window, revealing scratches and bruises on it that were faded and half-healed.

"Hiya, Mini Moose!" The robot called, walking forward. "It's _me!_ Gir!"

"Nya!" Mini Moose said as Gir crossed the slightly slanted floor to an area on the other side of the ship. It was slightly shadowed, but it was a nice place. He and Mini Moose had pulled the stuffing out of the Mastah's command chair and stuffed it into the corner under a hole in the ship's side that gave them a clear view of the planet below. It had a draft sometimes, but from here they could see the planet.

Gir smiled, half falling, half sitting in the pile of dirty fluff. "Nope! Didn't see no more of the lizards!" Gir said to the moose as it joined him in the pile of fluff, burying itself in it slightly. He was able to understand the moose perfectly, of course. The Mastah had downloaded the code Mini Moose spoke into his head when he had made the thing... Hee... Mastah was so smart! But...

Gir frowned sadly, gazing out the window and down at the planet. He missed Mastah... But, Mastah had said that he'd come for him and Mini! So, it was okay! Mastah would come... Mastah had _promised _he would come. Mastah _never_ broke a promise!

After all, he _had_ given Gir the moon... Just like he'd promised!

"Nya-a?" Mini Moose inquired, nodding his head towards Gir.

Gir blinked, and looked down at himself. He was dressed in his Earth-dog outfit... Or rather, what remained of it. The outfit had been torched, torn, and melted with acid until the only thing that remained was a thin, collar-like piece of fabric around his neck, to which was connected a shred of cloth with a single blank eye on it, and the top halves of his 'nub' arms...

The metal parts of him weren't all that good either. He was scuffed up and had small pieces missing. There was a hole burned in his left arm, and he had some cracks in his head and body, some of which oozed a black liquid; motor oil.

Gir looked back at Mini Moose, and at it's concerned expression. "...It hurts a little bit... But not much..." He admitted, before looking out the window, knowing that it wasn't the whole truth.

It actually hurt lots...

But he didn't want Mini Moose to worry.

The planet was still spinning, as always... And there was still no little pin-point of pinkish/reddish black to announce the departure – and return – of their master... Gir blinked a few times, using all his will power to hold back a few tears.

For a long long time... It had... Well, _has_ felt like there was/is a BIIIIG hole in his chesty parts, but when he looked down, he still had all his chesty parts... But it still hurt lots... And it made him cry sometimes... Mini Moose had it too, and when he cried, Mini Moose cried too...

Now, the empty feeling was back... And he was going to cry again unless he had something to distract himself with...

"... Mr. Computer?" Gir asked, turning his head away from the planet to look at a cracked computer monitor on the opposite side of the space ship. It blinked a pinkish red every so often, still remaining active from what little solar energy it could absorb from the star not so far away. It was, honestly, the only thing that worked on the whole ship, save for a few, rather useless things...

"... Yes, Gir?" A bored sounding voice groaned. Just it's luck to be stuck on some tiny, barren planet with a defective robot and an idiot moose... Thing...

Gir looked down, aware that the Computer didn't like him much. It kinda made him sad and ashamed to bug him, since when he wasn't complaining, the Computer was nice and smart and could usually help him with his problems, but...

"...When... When do you think Mastah's gonna show up?" Gir asked quietly, shifting slightly in the large Irken-brand stuffing he and Mini Moose were both half buried in. He glanced down, a little ashamed and embarrassed for asking.

If the Computer had had a heart, it would have stopped momentarily, then quickly started up again.

Oh, that was right, Gir didn't know...

"W-Well, soon." The Computer said, his voice sounding overly casual, even to himself. But what else was there to do? He couldn't just tell him the truth... He'd be so upset that he'd... Well, he didn't know _what_ Gir might do... This _was_ Gir, after all...

"Oh..." Gir said, before looking back out the window, a sad and worried look on his face.

Noticing his look, and not liking it one bit, Mini Moose floated up and out of the fluff slightly. "Nya?" It asked.

Gir looked down at it for a moment, before looking back out at the planet. "I miss Mastah too..." He whispered. He wiped at his eyes a little, as crystalline tears started to pool in the corners of them. "B-But h-he'll be here soon, 'member?" He asked, as Mini Moose's eyes pooled up as well and he scooted closer to his robot companion. "'Member what he said? H-He promised! Mastah never _ever_ breaks a promise!" Gir hiccuped, as the images saved to his memory drives returned to the forefront of his mind...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A dog suit clad Gir giggled, watching the human on TV scream something about his intestines as Mastah paced restlessly in between the couch and the TV.

Mastah _had_ been restless lately, but Gir just figured that he had another big big plan. He hoped that it was one that blew up! He like those, but the explosions always seemed to make Mastah sad... Gir didn't like it when Mastah was sad... It made Gir sad... And sometimes Mastah was angry for a while, and then he wasn't fun or nice no more..

Wait, now Mastah was mumbling to himself again... What was he talking about now? More stuff about Big Head's Dad, again?

Zim paced in front of his SIR Unit, hands behind his back as he worried about the latest hindrance in his plans for Earth domination. It was probably nothing... Probably... Hopefully... Maybe...?

"The filthy Dib-father didn't see anything... Of course not..." Zim mumbled to himself, lost in his thoughts and unaware that he was even speaking aloud. He hadn't gotten any rest in a few days, which was obvious in the bags under his eyes and the way his antennae drooped weakly.

"He's just another filthy idiot stink-beast... Just as ignorant as the rest of them... Yes... NOTHING to worry about! Nothing! ...Heh, heh, heh..." He laughed nervously, before glancing into the kitchen and at a wall-mounted clock. "...Hmm... Better get to Skool... Don't want to raise suspicion any more than I already have..." He muttered to himself, before darting into the kitchen. He reappeared a few seconds later, now wearing his INGENIOUS disguise.

Gir tipped his head at his Master as he crossed the room. He paused momentarily at the door, and glanced back at Gir. "Keep an eye on the house Gir." He ordered absentmindedly. "I'll be back at my usual time..." And with that, he disappeared out the door.

Gir blinked at the spot Zim had been, before he spotted a fly on the wall the TV was mounted on. "HI FLY!" He shouted, jumping off the couch and darting right up to the buzzing insect. "Hey, that rhymed! Hi fly, hi fly, hi fly, hi fly, hi fly, hi fly, hi fly, hi fly, hi fly, HIIIIII FLLLLYYYYY!" Gir began to chant. After about an hour of talking to the fly, Gir got bored, and went off to find Mini Moose...

The day progressed normally. He and Mini Moose ran around, finding ways to entertain themselves, sometimes breaking something by accident. When _that_ happened, they would glance at each other, back at the broken object/thing, then back at each other before quickly darting away from the broken object, feeling as though Zim would appear any second just to yell at them... They didn't like it when Mastah yelled at them...

It was, over all, a very normal day. After hours of fun – and explosions – at around three, Gir did what he always did, he turned on the TV, sat on the couch, and waited.

Zim usually didn't take that long getting back from 'Skool', so Gir noticed immediately when his Master was over five minutes late. Mini Moose also seemed to notice, because the little moose floated down from among the wires in the ceiling with a nervous squeak.

Gir looked up at the floating moose and away from the TV, looking slightly confused. "Nooo... I don't know where Mastah is... Maybe Mastah got into another fight with the Big Head Boy and something went SHA-BLAM! and now he's late... HEY! You wanna watch the Scary Monkey show with me!"

Mini Moose's slightly worried look vanished with an excited squeak, and he settled down next to his robot friend as said friend pulled the remote out of his head and changed the channel. After about a minute of the Scary Monkey growling at them, Mini Moose turned to Gir.

"Nnnnyyyyaaaa?" He asked curiously.

Gir giggled, and his antennae retracted, his head sliding open. His tongue sticking out of his mouth, he started digging through his near-empty cranium until he found the object of his desire. With a smile that bordered on insanity, Gir pulled a half-melted piece of chocolate out of his head and handed it to his friend. "There ya _goooo!_" He hummed.

Mini Moose squeaked happily, gnawing on his candy, and they went back to watching TV. It was just getting to the best part – the monkey was gonna eat _bugs_ – when the front door suddenly flew open with a slam, and a certain green-skinned alien darted in, slamming the door closed behind him before leaning against it, his tiny chest heaving up and down as he panted.

This wasn't _totally_ unusual, sometimes the Mastah came home and hid because Big Head Boy sometimes threw water at him or chased him with a camera. What was unusual, however, was their Mastah's appearance...

Zim only had one eye contact in, the other was missing, and his wig was hanging off one of his antennae, looking like it had been dragged through the dirt and repeatedly stepped on. Zim took in a deeper gasp, and the wig actually fell off, hitting the ground with an oddly wet 'plop!'. Zim ignored it.

The little Irken's eyes were frantic as he stared around his Base, his breaths coming out in loud gasps that ended in a wheeze. He took a shuddering step forward, his hand pressed against his chest, and looked over at Gir and Mini Moose, his eyes seemingly pried open with invisible tongs.

Gir and Mini Moose sat up a little straighter, even the two defective robots weren't stupid enough to not notice that something was wrong.

"Mastah...?" Gir asked quietly.

"C-Computer!" Zim wheezed, stumbling over to the wall the TV was mounted on. He leaned an arm against it for support for a moment, before he pried out his other contact with a painful grimace. He tossed it aside before speaking again. "I-Initiate... Co-Code Delta 1E4A... A-And put up all of... All of the houses d-defenses... Do it NOW!" He managed to shout the last word.

_ "Defenses enabled, _Code Delta 1E4A_ initiated!"_ The Computer said, voice even deeper than usual as it's defense programming took over.

Zim swallowed, nodding. "G-Good." He muttered, before, ignoring the still blaring TV, he stumbled over towards – the still very confused – Gir and Mini Moose.

"Mastah?" Gir asked at the same time Mini Moose said "Naa?"

Zim seemed to ignore the fact that the two were confused, and stopped before them, his expression suddenly blank. "Come." He ordered in monotone.

"... But, Mastah... What's going on? Why you all tired?" Gir stammered, confused by the look his Master wore.

For a split second, Zim's expression wavered, turning hurt and scared, but it then resumed it's neutralism. "_Now_, Gir." Zim repeated. When it appeared that Gir, and even Mini Moose, was just going to argue more, he released a low growl, and grabbed Gir by the arm and Mini Moose by an antler, and roughly dragged them off of the couch. "We don't have time to argue..." He mumbled, dragging both minions to the center of the room. "COMPUTER! Initiate second phase." He ordered.

_"Confirmed."_ Computer said. There was a sudden ring of light from the floor, and seams appeared in the Base's floor. It started to descend, and Zim's grip on his two minions tightened slightly as they disappeared into the darkness. They were halfway to their destination when they heard the first explosion.

It was muted, but it sounded as if it had came from ground level. Even, perhaps, one of the lawn gnomes had exploded... Well, whatever it was, it caused the whole base to shudder.

Gir and Mini Moose squealed/squeaked in terror. Instinctively, Zim tightened his grip on the two a little, and even went as far as to pull them a little closer.

"...It's okay..." He mumbled, and Gir and Mini Moose looked up at him in shock. Zim's eyes had grown distant and... Slightly shimmery, shining in the dark. He stiffened, and his grip tightened even more, almost to the point where it hurt, as another explosion racked the Base. "We'll be alright... The Computer will hold them off until we're safe..." He reassured, even though it seemed like he was talking to himself more so than his two minions.

"Mastah! What's going on? What's happening?" Gir asked, a pleading tone in his voice as he pulled at his Master's shirt a little.

Zim didn't look down, simply shifted his head slightly so his face grew shadowed. "It's fine Gir." He said quietly. "Everything's fine..."

Gir and Mini Moose stared up at their Master, scared at the tone in his voice. Something was _very_ wrong...

Just as that thought crossed their minds, the lift-device reached the designated destination. They emerged into a small, slightly red-tinted room, in which was located a smaller version of the Voot Cruiser, only a lighter purple color. Next to it, there was a panel in the wall laden with buttons and screens and other Alien-like things.

Gir and Mini Moose stared in confusion at the ship as the lift landed with a swoosh. There was yet another loud explosion from above, the biggest one yet, and Zim spread his feet to steady himself, holding his companions steady as they stumbled and jerked forward slightly. The second they had regained balance, Zim started to drag them towards the ship, both of them lagging behind slightly.

"Mastah! What was that noise! Are my piggies okay!" Gir asked. Although his speech was rather random and idiotic, the worry and fear behind it was unmistakeable. Mini Moose himself let out a squeak that was full of terror.

Zim's shoulders hunched slightly and his antennae drew back. He gave his minions another jerk, and walked closer to the Mini-Voot. "Yes, Gir... They're fine..." He murmured, and reached the Voot.

Automatically, the front window/door opened, revealing an incredibly _small_ cabin with a command chair that took up most of the space within. It appeared that there could only be enough space for a single Irken, and that single Irken would have to be _very _small indeed...

"Get in." Zim ordered quietly, releasing his two minions in order to point at the cabin. Both of said minions stared up at him in shock.

"Ny-?" Mini Moose started.

_"Get. In."_ Zim repeated, another explosion sounding in union with his words, seeming to emphasize them.

Both Moose and SIR's eyes widened, and they stumbled up the side of the Voot and crawled inside, shivering slightly at the tone of voice their Master was using. Zim stared blankly at them for a moment, before he made his way to the control panel. He started entering things into the panels, not looking at the Voot for all he was worth. Why wouldn't he look at them? Why wouldn't he just_ look _at them!

"...Mastah! What's _happening!_ I don't understand!" Gir cried, tears starting to form in his eyes.

It was horribly frustrating for him when he couldn't understand something normally, but now, with all the explosions, and with the Master acting weird, it was making him cry. Mini Moose let out a cry of his own, tears forming on the sides of his eyes as well.

Zim froze in his actions, his back to the two of them, and his shoulders hunched a little. "Mini Moose... Gir..." He mumbled then trailed off, supposedly loosing his train of thought.

"Tell me what is happening!" Gir shouted, jumping down from the Voot. Mini Moose hovered at the lip of the Voot, right where the front window/door would close, a nervous look on his face. "Tell me right now!" Gir demanded, suddenly angry. This was the first time he'd really found himself angry with someone, and he couldn't contain the tears that streamed down his face as he marched up to his Master, tiny fists clenched at his sides. "I can't understand what is happening! Please, tell me!"

A ringing silence followed his words, save for the vague explosions coming from above – yet getting closer each second. Gir stared at his Master's back, watching in slight confusion as Zim's shoulders hunched and started to shake, and his fists clenched on the keyboard in front of him, the nails concealed under his gloves starting to dig into his palms as his hands shook.

Gir began to feel that, even though his Master was tough, he might have stepped over the line, even if by accident... And that did not make him feel good _at all..._

"Mastah...? Mastah, I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean t-to yell..." Gir stammered, seeing Zim shoulders start to shake more, and his fists clench even tighter. Oh, he'd made Mastah angry... Really angry... Mastah got scary when he was angry... Maybe he should just go hide in the Mini-Voot until Mastah wasn't so mad. Maybe, if he was quick, he could get there before Mastah turned around and started–

Zim suddenly turned around, and Gir's 'stomach' dropped slightly, seeing the expression he wore. Behind him, Mini Moose squeaked in shock.

'Mastah' stood rigidly, his fists clenched at his sides, his whole form shacking, and his eyes narrowed into dangerous little slits that shone vividly as... Tears streamed down his cheeks, leaving nearly invisible furls of smoke.

"... Mastah?" Gir whispered.

"... _Please_, Gir... Mini Moose..." He said, tone deathly quiet. Not in the sense that he was angry, more so in the sense that he... Didn't have any more will. "Don't... Don't make this harder than it has to be... Now get back in the Voot." With that, he turned back towards the controls and resumed typing in commands.

Gir took another step forward, Mini Moose floating down from the Voot to join his on his right. "Mastah?" He asked quietly. "What's going on?" Mini Moose gave a "Nya!" In addition to his question.

A shudder ran through Zim's body, and he increased his pace in typing. "Just get on the ship, Gir." He ordered coldly, and there was a loud, and extremely close, explosion. _"Now."_

"B-But Master..." Gir whimpered, taking another step forward, stretching out a hand in desperation.

_"Just get on the ship Gir, and stop BUGGING me!"_ Zim hissed venomously, moving his hands to a different spot on the keyboard.

Tears spilled down Gir's face as Zim's words hit him, stinging like acid. Besides him, Mini Moose let out a pitiful whimper, as Gir gave a shuddering sniff. "... Master..."

"_CAN'T_ you see that I am _busy_, Gir!" Zim shrieked, slamming his fists down on the keyboard angrily. "Now take Mini Moose, get into the Voot, and _leave me alone, you worthless, idiotic, defective, stupid robot, and take that mentally ill moose with you!_" He finished in a deadly roar, still refusing to look at his two minions.

Something in both minion's hearts shattered at that exact moment, and Gir let out a heart wrenching, wail-like sob at the same time that Mini Moose let out a long mournful _'Nyaaaa!'_ and sank to the ground.

_"I'm sorry Mastah!"_ Gir shouted, suddenly wrapping his skinny arms around Zim's leg. Zim stiffened as Gir buried his head into his leg and began to sob. "If we did somthin' bad, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I _swear_! Did we break something bad when you were gone! Whatever it is, I'll fix it, I promise! _Please_ don't be mad at me or Mini Moose! _Please!_"

Gir felt his Master shift, his leg turning in his grip as Zim turned to face him. He tensed a little, and hugged him tighter, preparing for the worst. Maybe he'd just made the Master madder, and now he was _really_ gonna shout at him... Maybe kick him across the room like he sometimes did...

Imagine little Gir's surprise when he felt Zim crouch, and then, felt thin, almost _weak_ arms wrap themselves around his head... Hugging him? as he felt his Master's face press into the top of his head.

Gir opened his eyes and blinked at his Master in confusion as Zim fell to his knees, suddenly pressing Gir's face into his chest. Master was... Hugging him? Master _never_ hugged him.

Something was very, _very, __**very**_ wrong...

"I'm sorry Gir... I'm so so sorry... I messed up... Worse than when I blew up half of Irk... Worse when Tallest Miyuki and Spork got killed, even... And now we're all in trouble..." Zim whispered, his grip tightening suddenly as yet another explosion wracked the Base.

Gir looked up in surprise at his Master, and saw that more and more tears were streaming down Zim's face. "Mastah?" He asked, alarmed. "What's wrong? I don't understand! Why's your face smoking?"

Zim just hugged him tighter, holding him to his chest as he stood. He slowly made his way to a shuddering Mini Moose, who he gently picked up and hugged to himself as well. Ever so slowly, he made his way over to the Mini-Voot, where his Spider-Legs popped out of his PAK and lifted him up so that he was level with the front window/door. He first gently set Mini Moose on the control chair, then removed a reluctant and sobbing Gir and set him next to the purple moose.

"I don't understand!" Gir repeated with a sob.

Zim flinched as yet another – now _extremely_ close – explosion wracked the whole Base. It felt as though it was only a few levels away...

Zim attempted to put on a reassuring smile, but it came out more like a scared and horrified grimace. "It's okay..." He said in a shaking yet comforting voice, patting first Gir, then Mini Moose on the head reassuringly. "You two just have to... Go away for a while... Okay?"

"Go away!" Gir whimpered. "Why? Where!"

Zim's antennae drew back slightly. "There have been some... Complications in the mission, so I am sending you two to a place you'll be safe; the Moon..."

Gir stared at Zim along with Mini Moose. "The Moon?" He asked. "But I don't wanna... And we'll be all alone..." He blinked back tears. "I-If we really go... Y-You'll come with us, won't you?

Zim nodded, and then, without warning, leaped away from the Mini-Voot. A split-second later, the Voot's front door/window slammed shut, to the astonishment of Gir and Mini Moose. Gir and the moose pressed themselves against the window, pounding their fists, or heads, in Mini Moose's case, into the window.

Zim stared at them for a moment, his gaze soft and the exact definition of grief, before an explosion – closer and louder than the last – shook him from his thoughts, and he retracted his spider legs and went back to the control panel.

"Mastah!" Gir shouted as Mini Moose let out a squeal of terror besides him. "Mastah, no! What's going on? Open the door! I don't wanna go unless your coming! Open the door and get in, please!

Zim glanced up at his work for a split-second, looking like he was considering it, and wishing for it with all his heart, and then... His antennae dipped, simply lying limply against his head, and he went back to his work, ignoring the wails coming from Gir, and the mournful squeaks and 'nya!''s coming from Mini Moose.

"Computer." Zim called quietly.

_"Yes, Zim?"_ The Computer asked, for once in it's life, resisting it's 'sarcastic' programming.

"... Download your AI into the Voot." He ordered quietly.

_"...But... Zim, if I do that, the power will shut down in the Base, save for the emergency generator, and that's not nearly as powerful as I am. The defenses will be shut down..."_

"...I know." Zim murmured, and pressed a button that was a little more important-looking than the others.

Sparks suddenly flew from the wires in the ceiling, and blue electricity curled around a thicker-looking one and down towards the floor. As soon as it reached the ground, it shot off towards the Voot. It hit the metal ship, and it lit up momentarily. Not a second later, the lights dimmed considerably in the small room.

_"AI download complete!"_ The Computer declared, his voice now coming from the Voot. _"Launch Sequence now initiated, prepare for lift off!"_

The Voot suddenly started to power up, and a hole opened up in the ceiling of the small, room, sunlight appearing in the form of a small pinpoint of light far, _far_ above.

Zim slowly walked over to the Voot and stood a little ways away from it, staring at the two wailing, writhing figures that resided inside as the Voot's engines powered up. A very small and hurting smile pulled at the edges of his lips.

Tears streamed down his face, and smoke stared to furl up from his face.

_"Mastah!"_ Gir shrieked over the loud noise the Voot was making. "Mastah, please, _please, _no!_ No! _Don't leave us all _alone! _I don't wanna be alone on the Moon without you! Mini Moose and I are sorry! _Please!"_

Zim took a step forward, stretching his hand out as if he wanted to touch the window, then, slowly, the hand fell back down to his side.

"It's alright Gir." He said quietly, yet loud enough so that he was heard. "It's not your fault, it's mine... You'll only be gone for a while... I'll be back for you just as soon as I can, okay? That's a promise." He laughed suddenly, a soft, dry, pitiful thing. "Remember the promise I made you that one time? That one where you got the Moon? Well, Gir, now it's all yours... Just like I promised, right?"

Gir nodded, tears traveling down his face in long streams. "Y-Yes... But it's no fun if your not there!"

Zim smiled. "I'll be there soon, no worries. Then, we can have lots and lots of fun, okay? You'll just have to wait for me, okay? You can wait a little bit, can't you?"

Gir nodded. "... I-I love you Master..." Gir whispered, Mini Moose nodding in agreement next to him.

The look on Zim's face could only be described in one way; Crushed. As if he'd just had his heart broken. And it _had_ been broken, broken because he knew more than he was letting on... He knew _too _much... He knew enough to recognized that the empty feeling he suddenly held within him... Was his heart fading into dust, and his will melting.

"I love you two as well, Mini Moose, Gir... I-"

There was a sudden explosion from behind him as the lift that had re-sealed was suddenly blasted open, and a black clothed figure dropped down from the tunnel, surrounded by dust, smoke and darkness.

_"Zim..."_ A voice hissed.

Zim's eyes narrowed hatefully, tears still streaming down his face and smoke still curling from the paths of tears running down his face.

"Do your worst stink-beast." He hissed, just as the Voot started to take off. Despite the sudden noise, Gir and Mini Moose were able to make out his next words quite clearly as the pale-faced, glasses wearing figure stepped out of the smoke and dust, a triumphant look on his face. "Code Delta 1E4A is already in progress..."

They didn't hear anything else after that, for the Voot suddenly shot up the tube and into the blinding sunlight. Gir and Mini Moose looked out the window to see that tons of black vans had swarmed around the Base, surrounding it, and men and women in black suits were streaming into the home, some, however, remained outside, poking and prodding at the remaining bits of the Lawn Gnomes.

Something suddenly started flashing on the Voot's dashboard, distracting the two for a moment. They turned there heads around to stare at the blinking Alert Light.

_"Final faze of _Code Delta 1E4A_ initiated!"_ The Computer exclaimed.

Not a second later, there was an ear-splitting _**"BOOOOOOMMMMM!"**_ from behind them, and a bright flash of light. But before either of the minions could turn around and see _what_ had exploded, the Voot gave a jerk, and broke the cloud cover. It only took seconds before they were shooting into space, and had lost sight of the Base...

* * *

><p>…<p>

"... Mastah will be here soon!" Gir said, wiping at his eyes to try and get rid of the tears. They would simply rust him if he left them. "M-Mastah n-never breaks a promise! _Never!_ R-Right Mr. Computer?"

The Computer's mechanical heart broke, right then and there. As annoying as Zim had been, he _had_ been his Master... And also sort of like a family member, like an annoying little brother.

"Of course, Gir." The Computer reassured quietly.

Gir sniffed and hugged Mini Moose to himself suddenly. "Zim will be here soon, it's only been a little while... And he'll keep his promise, won't he, Mini Moose, just like we'll keep ours?" Mini Moose nodded as Gir wiped at his eyes again, letting out a sad little squeak.

Gir _knew _that Zim would come. Zim _never_ broke a promise...

After all, Zim had promised him the Moon, and he'd kept that promise...

And Gir would keep his promise... He'd wait for his Master... Even if it took forever and ever...

Because he loved Master... And love was a very powerful thing... And it was one of the only things keeping him sane...

Gir looked down at the spinning Earth below him, and sniffed.

"I love you Mastah... Please hurry..."

* * *

><p>I... Really hated writing this. I <strong>HATE<strong> writing stories that have an unsettleing ending, it leaves me feeling empty and incomplete...But, alas, what can I say? This _was_ the quickest story I've ever written.

You may commence murduring me now for making such a sad story...


End file.
